<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unflappable Felicity Smoak by writewithurheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277070">The Unflappable Felicity Smoak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart'>writewithurheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Behind the Scenes, Felicity Smoak hates mysteries, Gen, Internal Conflict, Season 1, thought process</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity-centric drabbles through the series </p><p>Chapter 1: Felicity's Choice (Episode 1x14)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Diggle &amp; Felicity Smoak, John Diggle &amp; Felicity Smoak &amp; Tommy Merlyn, Pre-Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Relationship, Tommy Merlyn &amp; Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Felicity's Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm rewatching Arrow and it's inspiring me to write again. Tags will change as I go. We'll see if they're interconnected or they stand alone as we go. Prompts welcome. Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felicity Smoak is no stranger to strange things happening. Not to say that she’s used to them, but when you hang out in a Vegas nightclub at all hours while your mother is working, you see some pretty random things. When you live in a seedy part of Vegas, you tend to see even stranger things. You also get used to handling rich men who think they’re God’s gift to women. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Donna Smoak taught her daughter anything, it was how to deal with rich, entitled jerks. Her mother is the one who taught her how to bluff, how to use her looks to her advantage and how to never back down. She might babble when she’s nervous but she’s never forgotten those life lessons learned behind the bar of the casino where her mother worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of her wanted to call her mom after the first time Oliver Queen walks into her office, just to share with her the pure ridiculousness of his request. Her mother wouldn’t question why she actually helped him unlike most of her friends. No, her mother would ask if she got a date, which is why Felicity never called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t tell anyone. Her friends won’t believe her and her coworkers would make a big deal of it. Honestly, she’s kind of intrigued when the bodyguard (he introduces himself as ‘John Diggle, call me Digg’) starts joining their impromptu meetings. She’s sure that - whatever’s going on - he’s in on it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s great to have validation that Oliver’s full of shit. Digg might be the model of decorum but his face will twitch every so often. Felicity barely stops herself from laughing when he walks away after the pitiful “I ran out of sports bottles.” Of course, getting a spectral analysis of the sample is a whole other monster of a thing to do since she can’t actually do it herself. A little flirty-flirt and getting the tech out of a parking ticket is all it takes, but definitely out of her wheelhouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bigger problem is that Felicity hates mysteries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And once she’s started putting puzzle pieces together, she just can’t stop. Before Walter hands her the notebook, Oliver is eccentric and up to something, but she can’t figure it out. After, she starts to realize the infamous vigilante is connected to the list, which is sort of connected to Oliver’s odd requests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t line up perfectly. It really only lines up half the time, but each visit coincides with some vigilante activity, especially when she starts to listen in - somewhat illegally - to the police scanner so she can get a better picture of the Hood’s activity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she hands him the notebook Walter gave her, she’s like 90% sure that if it’s not him beneath the hood, then he’s working with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So finding Oliver in her car dressed as the Hood: not all that surprising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, despite what he says, she’s never actually worried he’s going to hurt her. She’s more concerned about the BLOOD and his nonchalant attitude about said blood. Because she is a computer tech and not a nurse and she’s suddenly flashing back to her mother sitting her down and telling her: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, honey, boys are only after one thing. And it’s fine to flirt and play coy, but never let a boy take away who you are. Never give so much of yourself away that you don’t know who you are without them. Never give them the power to destroy you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s sitting in her car that she realizes she has a choice. She could continue flirting with the billionaire playboy and humor him by taking him to whatever lair he calls home, or she could ignore his request (because he’s on the verge of passing out) and take him to the hospital. It’s her choice.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes a moment to stare at the steering wheel, hand on the gearshift as she shifts through her own reasoning. If she’s honest, she already knows what choice she’s going to make, but she owes it to the woman who raised her to make sure it’s for the right reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s not doing this to please him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s doing this because she believes in his potential, in what the vigilante is doing to stop crime when the police can’t. She wants to get to the bottom of this mystery with the notebook and she wants to help Walter. Oliver’s the best chance she has to get him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity throws the car into reverse and commits to this choice. She really does hate mysteries. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mama Didn't Raise No Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set during 1x15</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Mama Didn’t Raise No Fool</b>
  <span> (1x15)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Felicity wonders if she has any self-preservation at all. This is one of those moments. She had a gut reaction and one of these days it’s going to get her in trouble. She will not be party to orphaning a little boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it rash to reset the locks to stop Oliver? Maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stalks across the room and resets the computer, looming over her with the express intent to intimidate. Too bad that Felicity was raised in the showmanship of Vegas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a mistake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting in my way? I agree.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ire floods her system and she stands, forcing Oliver back a step. “No. Signing on with you, even provisionally.” She feels a flare of satisfaction at the surprise in his eyes. There’s another emotion under there, one that looks a lot like respect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her mother’s advice still ringing in her ears, Felicity leaves the lair. If they won’t respect her, she’s not going to stick around. Her conviction slips a little when she heads home and immediately pours herself a glass of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver and Digg didn’t beat her home so she’s fairly certain she’s not getting the keep-quiet-or-else speech tonight. She gives them twelve hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks around in surprise when she leaves her apartment in the morning. They have to know where she lives. She doesn’t imagine Digg or Oliver not having that information. The next place she thinks she might see them is waiting in her office. When they’re not there, she relaxes a bit, figuring that they’ll show up sometime during the day to either apologize or intimidate. She makes a bet with herself over what she’s going to have for dinner: Big Belly is if Oliver makes some sort of apology. Intimidating is comfort food from the Chinese food place down the street from her apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s kind of cute how much they try to impress her when they do show up. It bugs her that Oliver is still a bit stuck up about intimidating a single father, but it’s adorable how eager he is to prove that he can be better by going after the Dodger.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which brings her back to her poor self-preservation skills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of doing something smart - like grabbing Oliver’s attention prior to going after the thief - Felicity goes after the gem herself.  She just didn’t expect it to be the Dodger himself. Nor did she expect the taser baton thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh there’s nothing that could go wrong, Felicity. Just go chase after the jewel thief. So smart. Couldn’t think of anything else better to do? Just put yourself in mortal danger. Like this is a normal Wednesday.” She mutters it all under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Digg snorts from where he’s crouched over looking at the controls on her fancy new explosive necklace.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strangely, the talking is keeping her calm. She refocuses on her phone. “Alright, Oliver, left at the next intersection then right. Left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity sucks in a nervous breath. “If you get me killed, Oliver. I swear I will haunt you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to die, Felicity,” Digg says. He hasn’t stopped fiddling with her necklace of death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should stay back. In case it blows-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the necklace clicks and releases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank God!” Felicity’s legs give out and she leans back against the wall. Her hand clutches at her throat as Digg takes the explosive and does something with it. “Oliver, I could kiss you.” She blinks in shock, eyes flying open to Digg’s amused smirk. “Not that I would kiss you. I just mean thank you. Save the kissing for your cop crush object. I’m just going to shut up now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we get you home,” Digg says, gently changing topics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a god, John Diggle.” Felicity announces. “I feel like I need to spend the rest of the night wrapped in like seven blankets. Can we stop at Big Belly for a shake on the way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Oliver?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it. I’ll drop the Dodger with the cops.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go make up with your crush object,” Felicity instructs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felicity,” Oliver groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Oliver. You too, Digg. You’ve both got amazing women you’re interested in. You can’t let them go just because you messed up. Go, apologize, and make things right. Listen to my wisdom.” Felicity might now be a bit loopy now that the adrenaline is leaving her system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Digg smiles at her, but looks reluctant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen here, mister. Mama didn’t raise no fool. When you’ve got real feelings for someone, you do what you can to make it work.” She grins. “I’ll even be the excuse for you to stop by Big Belly. Because I’m giving like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Digg chuckles. “Alright, alright. You win.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, right.” She nods matter of factly as they head out to the town car. She stops short and looks around. “Oh, fudge. I drove here.” Which means she needs to drive home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting you drive home after what you’ve been through,” John says, pushing her toward the town car. “Oliver and I will get the car to your apartment later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely. Oliver?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes an affirmative noise over the comms, and Felicity settles into the passenger seat with a sigh. “You two might be too good for me,” she mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We look out for each other,” Digg says as he turns the key in the ignition. “That’s what teammates do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grins at him. “Teammates?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. “Teammates.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Oliver chimes in over the comms. “Teammates.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Be a (Wo)man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set before and during 1x16</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Be a (Wo)man</b>
  <span> (1x16)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Felicity, do you have a moment?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jerks a little in her chair, having started to drift off in the silence of the lair. John’s stare is intense as he stands beside her table. Felicity smiles at him. “What’s up, Digg?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Self-defense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s certainly not one to beat around the bush. Felicity nods. “I can take care of myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I took one of those classes in high school and then another one in college. I might be small but I’m scrappy.” She curls her hands into fists to demonstrate her point. Digg looks somehow even less impressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re going to be working with us, you’re going to need some self-defense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity makes a face. “Exercise isn’t really my thing. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> not my thing. Like 5 sit ups is a lot, not my thing. Like yoga maybe, but not really. Mostly I make with the throwing things and running away. It’s worked so far.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Felicity, this is a little more dangerous than your average mugger.” Digg crosses his arms to stare down at her with the entirety of his fierce gaze. “We can’t have another incident like the Dodger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knows he has a point, even though it is really not her thing. “I don’t know, Digg. You haven’t seen what a complete disaster I am. I swear. Most people run away from me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Felicity. Even though he doesn’t need me, I’m Oliver’s bodyguard. You’re the most vulnerable. I need to know you can at least hold your own until one of us can get to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She groans, spinning slightly in her chair so she’s not in the direct line of his sight. Digg can do the earnest thing like no one’s business. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this my Mulan moment?” She asks. Digg stares at her blankly. “You know, with the training montage and ‘I’ll make a man out of you’ and inspirational music.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Movie reference?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your lack of knowledge of Disney movies is tragic, Digg. It really is.” Felicity shakes her head and stands. “So when do we start? Or is his Hood-ness leading the charge on this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Digg looks uncomfortable for a moment. “Oliver thinks we should be able enough to protect you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity frowns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d feel a bit more comfortable knowing you could handle yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that’s almost sweet, in a sexist, overprotective kind of way. What did he think was gonna happen? One of you would be with me all the time? That’s just not practical.” Felicity tilts her head as she tries to make sense of the sentiment. “Yeah, not that I’m ever gonna be all ‘grrrr’ but still.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all I ask,” Digg agrees, seemingly interested in cutting off a longer rant she’s gearing herself up for. “Why don’t we start tomorrow? Come a bit early and we can go over some moves.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity sighs in reluctant agreement. “Yeah. Okay. Don’t expect any miracles though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Digg gives her one of those curt little head nods. “Good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And one of these days we’re going to sit down and watch Mulan. You’re missing out on some quality cinema, Digg.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles and shakes his head. He opens his mouth to respond, but Oliver bursts into the lair and interrupts the moment. Which is probably for the best. Digg is probably not ready for her epic rant on the awesomeness of Mulan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True to his word, John takes her training seriously. She’s getting big brother vibes off him as he teases her about  being able to talk her way out of trouble. All her life, she’s never had a friend like him. Most of her friends were of the nerdy variety, not the could-destroy-you-with-a-single-punch variety. Growing up in Vegas taught her the benefit of showmanship and fast talking. That will always be her first defense, but she has to admit that Digg has a point about learning to defend herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s also sure she’s going to have bruises all over her body from this training session. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They keep it up through the week. Oliver’s obviously preoccupied with his own life and seems to be ignoring her new exercise routine with pigheaded stubbornness. If he even notices that she’s now always wearing exercise clothes in the lair, he doesn’t comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the week, Felicity has learned more than she ever wanted to know about the Chinese mob and hit men. She’s also fairly certain that even with John’s training, she’s only got enough self-defense to get away and call for help. Also, both John and Oliver are idiots who will most likely need their heads smashed together on occasion. It’s a wonder they ever got anything done without her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, the title is from Mulan. I like to think that Felicity's the kind of person to have the music picked out for her own training montage and plays it in the back of her mind even as she struggles to keep up. Also I am loving the Felicity &amp; Diggle relationship from season 1.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fallout of Meeting the Ex-Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Digg, Felicity, Tommy and meeting Oliver's Ex-Girlfriend</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><strong>Fallout of Meeting the Ex-Girlfriend</strong> 1x17</span>
  <em>
    <span> - The Huntress </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity is not a fan of getting kicked out of the lair when she made the effort to be there despite having to deal with the wreckage of opening night. She stepped over some frankly disgusting things on the ground as she picked her way through the alley to the back door. She walked through the door to hear that delectable challenge to hack the FBI database. It’s been a long time since she had the pleasure of doing something so fun, but the next thing she knows Oliver is shouting at her to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, she would have absolutely fought him on it if she hadn’t seen Digg move at the same time. It was only the common sight of both her boys working together - instead of the tension-filled brother-murderer drama - that has her turning on her heel and moving away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem is that now she’s stuck. Her plans today involved upgrading the lair’s terrible systems yet again and she’d been kind of excited about it. Having Oliver’s expense account at her fingertips for all her tech needs has turned her into a bit of a workaholic...or a kid in a candy shop...maybe a little of both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around at the sticky-looking club and the poor workers who are trying to set it to rights, Felicity decides that at least she can be helpful on this Saturday and heads toward the office. Last night being opening night means it was the first time the club had seen significant internet use and she should check those capabilities. Nothing should interfere but she’s not the one who set up the club and Felicity as a rule always feels more comfortable when she can look things over herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems like it’s her day for walking in on uncomfortable situations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stops short as she recognizes the dark haired man behind the desk. She kind of wants to hit herself in the head for forgetting that Tommy Merlyn is the club manager. She recalls Oliver mentioning something along those lines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. Um…” Felicity has to shake her head to reset her brain and get the words to return. “Oliver asked me to look at the computers.” That sounds plausible. Right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy frowns at her. “I thought Ollie was leaving all the hiring decisions to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes spot the half unwrapped ACE bandage in his hand and the awkward angle he’s holding it at, connects the dots to the woman downstairs, and wonders how much Tommy really knows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, we’re friends,” that sounds good but Tommy looks skeptical so she keeps going, “I work in IT at QC. Oliver asked me to take a look at the club’s system, make sure everything was running smoothly. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that it’s really all that surprising considering she’s feeling like Oliver’s dirty little secret right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy raises an eyebrow. “No offense but Ollie doesn’t have female friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity shrugs. “Maybe not before. Five years is a long time though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks in surprise and his gaze turns more deliberate as he looks her over. “Oh, so you’ve talked...about…” He gestures vaguely and then winces at the hand movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity moves around the desk and grabs the bandage from him to help wrap his arm. Not that she knows what she’s doing because she really doesn’t but it looks passable, even if Tommy kind of staring at it in skeptical fascination. “Well, if you can’t say it, it’s no wonder he won’t talk to you about the island. Not that he talks to me really, but I did talk about how his dad drowned when we first met and he didn’t bite my head off. So that’s good I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She really did a terrible job, Felicity thinks as she looks at Tommy’s wrapped hand. She should get Digg up here. He’s got first aid training, right? Then she realizes that Tommy is still looking at her with dawning horror and thinks about what she said. “It’s like...well...Oliver doesn’t like to talk about it, but when he knows you won’t judge, he lets things slip. So you learn things. It’s when everyone tiptoes around it or asks about it directly that he clams up.  Or weaponizes it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s…” Tommy starts and then slams his mouth shut as a shadow falls across the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity glances over her shoulder. “Oh, hey, Digg. How’s it going down there with Mr. Grrrr and the intimidating lady who wants access to the FBI database?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to help with the hand,” Digg says. He raises an eyebrow at the bandage around Tommy’s hand. “Did you try to wrap it yourself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy snorts. “Nope. Debated going to Starling General but then…” he waves at Felicity with his uninjured hand. “Not sure I got your name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry!” Felicity laughs and holds out her hand. “Felicity Smoak, IT.” Then she realizes that he can’t and she retracts her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Digg chuckles. “We’re adding first aid to your training.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity makes a face. “Just as long as there are no needles. I hate needles.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re…” Tommy makes a gesture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, normally, I’m the one who struggles to sound coherent. Of course, I tend to speak too much. You seem to forget words. Between the two of us we might have one functional person.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy shakes his head with a chuckle. “Sorry. You work with Ollie? With the…” he braces himself but manages to say it out loud, “Hood?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity grins, proud that he actually managed to say the word. “See, you can say it. And yeah. For a while now. Well, ish. I mean, I did internet related things before finding out and then his mom shot him and he nearly bled out in my car. Which is how I know now. I’m doing this to get Walter back, not to help him with the,” she mimes throat cutting, “killing people thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy turns to Digg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother was killed by a mercenary. Oliver’s helping me get him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity pats him on the shoulder. “So what’s up with Mrs. Grrrr?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Helena Bertinelli,” Tommy says. “Took her pressing a gun into my ribs for me to recognize her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oliver’s psycho ex-girlfriend,” Digg adds.  “Wants revenge on her father for having her fiance killed. I would have texted you if I thought you were coming in. She’s bad news.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got that from the shouting match. I can use my work computers to keep things monitored. I’ve got the night shift this weekend anyway. There’s been some incidents with hackers. What should I keep an eye out for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weapons. She’ll need gear. Her weapon of choice is a crossbow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So police reports and the like. I’ll keep an eye on it. Let you know if I hear anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oliver wants to keep this close. He doesn’t want anyone else getting hurt. I’ll let you know when it’s safe to come back.” Digg grimaces apologetically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity waves him off. “Can’t really say I’m sad to get away from murderous exes, but I was kind of looking forward to hacking the FBI.” She grins at Tommy. “And I’m 100% serious about looking at the club’s computers, by the way.” She scribbles her number down on a piece of paper. “Let me know when I can stop by. No offense but I do not trust whoever you hired to do as good a job as me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hacker?” Tommy looks between her and Digg. “And bodyguard?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We keep him from going off the deep end,” Diggle says. “Or at least to minimize the damage.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity slaps his arm. “Hey. He is doing some good. We make sure of that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diggle looks like he wants to disagree. Tommy looks contemplative. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway. I’m going to go get some actual food and then head over to QC. You know how to reach me. Don’t be a stranger, Tommy. Walk me out, Digg?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John falls into step with Felicity as they walk from the building, his head turning to scan the alley.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...psycho ex-girlfriend...is that part of why you insisted on my training?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oliver’s path puts him on the radar of a lot of dangerous people. I don’t like that she knows about you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity grimaces. “It’s certainly not great. Oliver really should be more careful who he allows to know about his secret identity.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wants to be alone and yet he keeps inviting people into his secret lair.” Diggle rolls his eyes. “That boy needs to figure his shit out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laugh bubbles out of her. “That’s why he’s got us, right, Digg?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Digg rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath that has Felicity chuckling as she climbs into her car. Oliver really is a mess.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You Can Take The Girl Out of Vegas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The infamous 1x21 and the casino.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oliver is an idiot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity kind of feels like she’s banging her head against a brick wall juggling all her boys at once. Digg is pissed because Oliver chose Laurel over his vendetta. Tommy is heartbroken because he thinks Laurel would choose Oliver if she knew he was the Hood. Oliver is acting like everything is fine and just continuing to push through. Each of them is talking to her even if it’s just to say that they’re not talking to each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver’s the only one she’s seen in person because of her moonlighting as his computer gal. It wouldn’t make sense for her to visit Tommy and honestly she wants to give Digg his space because she knows he’s in pain. Too bad being in close proximity to Oliver means dealing with his attitude and complete emotional constipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a test of decision that she sticks with him. She wants to find Walter and she wants to help people. With Oliver she actually stands a chance of doing some good, even if at the end of the day she’s still calling up Monica (who’s all the way back in Boston near MIT) and asking why all men are idiots - which almost always results in them comparing stories about the men in their lives. They’ve even had a girls’ night where they made margaritas while talking over Skype. It was one of those moments where Felicity realizes she really doesn’t have too many female friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also explaining how she’s friends with 2 billionaires is kind of a headache once Monica realizes who she’s talking about exactly. That was a weird convo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity wasn’t expecting anyone in Verdant, which is why she didn’t think to check the cameras before running upstairs to find Oliver when she found the money trail. She stops mid-sentence as she realizes she’s interrupted something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I just totally walked in on a thing, didn’t I?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She recognizes Laurel of course, because how could she not. She doesn’t want Laurel to make any assumptions about her and Oliver. She’s a bit of a romantic so she’s happy for them and maybe a bit too quick to say that she’s nobody. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, not nobody. I’m someone, obviously. And so are you. You’re Laurel, right? That Laurel. Gorgeous Laurel?” She glances at Oliver to confirm. It’s actually somewhat impressive that his face hasn’t reached mortified by her sudden onslaught of words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Felicity.” He interrupts before she can dig a deeper hole. She was never great at talking to crushes - her own or other people’s.  “She’s setting up my internet-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Router. And I need to show Oliver something very important related to it.” She looks away so she’s not staring as Laurel and Oliver wrap up their cozy conversation.  Being on the frontlines of a love triangle is kind of driving her romantic heart into a jumble. She likes Tommy and Oliver and she wants them to  be happy. She hasn’t had the opportunity to see either couple up close but Lord save her from self-sacrificing idiotic men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also has opinions™ on Oliver and his obsession with Laurel. Like let’s disrupt the narrative of men needing a woman to become better. She’s fairly certain that a psychologist would love to get a look at what’s going on in Oliver’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel seems nice enough. From the one sentence they’ve shared. Then she’s distracted and thrown back into their first real lead to finding Walter. Her slight hint that Digg would be great help is shot down immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then, it looks like someone is going gambling tonight.” She’s actually kind of excited. Casinos are like her home away from home. She learned how to count cards while her mother waitressed and learned how to catch other cheaters alongside the head of security. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those guys would make me the moment I walked in there. Oliver...Queen would never be caught dead .” It’s cute how he’s almost pained by that admission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t talking about you.” She smiles up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can count cards. It's all probability, theory and mathematics. Have you met me? Bottom line: I know my way around a casino.” He doesn’t know the half of it. This is the way she contributes and he is not taking that away from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end she gets her way. Oliver’s smart enough to at least know not to get in her way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She makes a detour on her way home to change. She spends the entirety of her hike up six flights of stairs (in heels) practicing what she’s going to say when Digg opens the door and then gets distracted by all the artwork around. Diggle doesn’t strike her as an art person, which means it’s important for some other reason, which she will return to eventually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be easy to get Digg to come back tonight, as her back up. All she would need to do would be mention that she’s the one going into danger instead of Oliver, that she’s walking into a casino with virtually no back up. Unlike Oliver, Digg could get in the door. While she would still be the one getting into the computers, having another person inside would minimize the danger. John Diggle is a great friend and basically an adopted big brother who would never allow her to talk into danger without back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that’s why she doesn’t tell him. She wants him to come back for the right reasons, not because she uses his weakness against him. She’s sure it’s just a matter of time before Oliver gets his head out of his ass and apologises (or she wears him down and that happens, either way win win). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she gets dressed for the evening, Felicity starts to feel the nerves that didn’t exist before come barreling into her, full force. This won’t be like Vegas, where nice warnings were given before you were kicked out. This was an underground casino where there was a decent chance she could be killed and her body disposed of. Not that Oliver would let that happen, but she was going in alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When all is said and done, Felicity has to admit that she looks a lot like her mother. It’s a little disconcerting to look into the mirror and see Donna looking back. Her dress is longer, but it’s just as tight and her heels just as high. Her mother would be squealing right now if she were here. It’s a long way from the goth girl who slunk off to college without a backward glance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity summons her mother’s attitude and squares her shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Look confident, baby girl, and you can rule the world</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she remembers her mother whispering as she taught her how to apply make-up in front of her vanity. Make-up and clothes are her shield, her protection and this persona will be the only weapon she has tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles at her reflection. “You can do this, Felicity. You can do this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only wishing made it so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What’s stupid is that she could have walked right out of that casino if she didn’t have the comm unit on her. Sure, it would have been reckless not to have a connection to Oliver and she might have been in more danger, but the fact remains that they only thought she had a partner because they didn’t think she was smart enough to count cards on her own, which may have rankled her pride a bit more than it should. Sexist bastards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it is, Oliver arrives in a righteous storm of fury to rescue her. A regular prince charming storming the castle. Alonzo holding a gun to her head strengthens her resolve to specifically train to disarm a bad guy holding a gun to her head. Then he confirms their worst fears: Walter Steele is dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity spends the whole night crying in her dark apartment, mascara in black lines down her cheeks. Walter was a good man and the good men around her always seem to die. If she wasn’t such a logical person, she might think she was cursed. Her dad, Cooper, Walter, all came to tragic ends. Oliver and Diggle are at least strong enough to defend themselves.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver brings her along with him to the hospital when he gets the call that Walter’s at Starling General. She’s nervous about it as she debates over getting flowers. Oliver’s hand rests on the small of her back as he guides her along with him, only pulling ahead when she gets a call from Diggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t hang around the room since it’s clearly a family moment. She has a feeling her appearance tells Walter she knows something about the vigilante that rescued her. He smiles warmly at her. She hopes it’s because he’s happy she’s safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Oliver’’s her ride, Felicity sticks around the waiting room after delivering her flowers. She’s distracted from her phone when she hears Laurel ask the nurse for directions to Walter’s room. She lifts her hand in an awkward wave that Laurel doesn’t notice as she moves down the hallway with nervous stilted movements.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She happens to be in just the right spot to overhear when Oliver spots Laurel. She can’t see them and tries to get back into her phone. She’s a busy body and she’s too invested in this love triangle to not listen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s sweet that she came all this way to check in on Oliver. Except it’s quickly clear that she’s not here to check on Walter and offer support. Felicity quickly revises her opinion when Laurel moves from that to asking Oliver to talk to Tommy about getting back together with her. Maybe Laurel’s not so smart if she can’t tell that Oliver’s still completely in love with her until he all but admits it before walking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She almost feels bad for the girl: a love confession with no intent to follow through because he thinks she belongs with Tommy. Laurel’s too shocked but Felicity likes to think that in her position - not that she would ever be the middle of a love triangle (ha!) - she would slap him for doing that before storming off dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity quickly turns her attention back to Oliver as he reaches the waiting area looking emotionally drained. “You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods. “Yeah. You ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t push, something in Oliver’s face telling her that he needs to keep to himself. Felicity keeps up a steady stream of nonsense as they walk, blabbering on about her coworkers and the petty drama about people not cleaning out the coffeemaker in the break room. She’ll give Oliver his space,  but that doesn’t mean she will let him sulk. She mentions Diggle next and if he knows if Diggle’s an artist because there are a lot of paintings in his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one-sided conversation lulls as Oliver pulls up outside of her apartment building. Felicity glances up at it and turns back to Oliver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll see you, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver nods, too worn out to smile or say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got his address, if you need it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Felicity. For everything.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods and reaches out tentatively to squeeze his arm. “You’re a good man, Oliver Queen.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart breaks when, as she shuts the door behind her, she hears a “maybe someday.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>